It is a commonly known practice to swaddle or wrap an infant in a blanket or other fabric or material to provide a feeling of security and warmth. They also like the cozyness that a blanket offers under there head (neck, chin) instead of just a bare arm. This adds comfort for both the child and the caregiver. Typically, a caregiver holds an infant with a four corner blanket that is wrapped and secured around the infant. The caregiver's problematic occurrence is trying to retrieve the infant's blanket before or after the caregiver attempts to lay the infant down in a sleeping state. The blanket usually is under the infant's body, and to retrieve a standard blanket, the caregiver has to cause movement and disturbance to the resting infant to free the blanket from therefrom. This results in a greater chance of the infant waking from sleep.
The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends that parents keep blankets out of an infant's crib until they are at least twelve months of age. Many infants who die from SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome) are found on their stomach with their faces covered by soft bedding such as blankets and pillows.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved solution for transitioning a sleeping infant with minimal disruption from a swaddled condition wrapped in a blanket to a bedded position free of the blanket.
Applicant has developed a sleeved blanket product that addresses the forgoing problem, while also providing several other unique and advantageous features not heretofore seen in sleeved blanket products of the prior art.